Bloodlust: The Chronicles
by ForgottenWhispersxo
Summary: With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic? / A series of short stories paralleled with my AU Gruvia Week fic: Bloodlust. / Requests for one-shots are being accepted, the main fic is still on-going. / M for sexual themes, blood and potential violence. / (Pairings Included So Far: Gajevy).


_So, someone requested a short Gajevy story paralleled with my Gruvia Week fic: Bloodlust. I thought I'd share that with you guys here. You don't necessarily have to have read my Gruvia fic to understand what's going on here. All you need to know is that this fic takes place in a world where Vampires and Humans co-exist._

* * *

**Gajevy: Stay By My Side**

* * *

"You did a good thing, Gajeel. It's important to support your friends. Juvia needs to confront her Demons head on."

Though her eyes were fixed on the book situated on her lap, Levy was well aware of Gajeel's hand slowly making its way around her waist. Leaning back against his chest, a mess of blue curls forming on his shirt, she tipped her head back to look up at her _dead _boyfriend. How they'd come to be so close, that was a story for another time. A story very few had the privilege of hearing.

"That punk joining this school was the last thing she needed," he protested, placing a hand on Levy's head, "He's putting all kinds of ideas into her head."

Drawing her knees up to her chest, Levy set her book down on the bed, wrinkles decorated the pink blanket. They shifted like ocean waves, a gentle touch was all it took to send them cascading down the sheets.

"I think Gray is exactly what Juvia needs. You've come a long way since joining the Academy, Gajeel. She needs someone to support her, too. Someone who _isn't _always scolding her."

"Don't say it like that, Shrimp. You make me sound like her Father."

A quiet laugh fluttered past Levy's lips, the sound warmed her insides and caused her shoulders to tremble. Gajeel seized this opportunity to slide his hand beneath her shirt, a gesture which earned a loud squeak from the tiny bookworm.

"Your hands are freezing!"

Twisting her form to look at him, Levy met his gaze for the first time that evening. The lamp placed strategically by the bed flickered on and off for a moment, causing shadows to dance across the back wall. Never before had the silence between them been this loud. Her heart was pounding deep within her chest. Those fiery red eyes pulled her deep into their depths, she swam through the flames just long enough to touch the light of his soul.

And just like that he was leaning towards her.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Levy waited for the impending kiss. Though the skin of a Nightwalker was rough and ice cold, a kiss from Gajeel never failed to spread heat through her body. As his lips brushed against her own she felt warm sensations fill her stomach. Both hands slid up to his shoulders, a set of fingers tangling in his hair. He took that as permission to slide a hand up the back of her shirt, prompting Levy into wriggling about beneath his cold touch. Drawing back to release heavy breaths, Levy looked to Gajeel with renewed confidence. There was a bold flicker in her eyes that hadn't been there before, something that urged Gajeel's hand towards the front of her chest.

"What happened to 'you mustn't disturb me while I read', Shrimp?"

Her cheeks flushed while he probed her expression with his eyes. She could feel her will slowly crumble away like the remains of an old building. Brick by brick the wall between her lustful desires and the world of fiction she loved began to break. Oh how she wanted his hands to inch just that little bit higher.

"You'll sulk if I don't pay attention to you."

"Heh, whatever helps you sleep at night, Levy."

With that she was forced onto her back, legs spread to accommodate the large male above her. Balanced on his forearms, Gajeel looked down to the blushing beauty, capturing her gaze in yet another passionate moment. The longing in her eyes was reflected back at her, summoning more blood to her cheeks.

"Those marks have already faded," his voice pulled her in deeper than she could have possibly imagined, "I guess I need to reclaim you so those two morons don't start followin' you around again."

"Gajeel, Droy and Jet are my fri—"

Her words slurred into quiet moans as his lips greeted her neck. She tensed beneath his form, anticipation making her toes curl. Sure enough his lips parted, fangs reaching down into the skin of her neck to draw blood to the surface. His tongue lashed forward to capture the warm liquid, all the while one of his hands made its way carefully down her side to rest at her hip.

"You've been eatin' cake again, haven't you?"

Giggling beneath him, Levy reached up to wrap her arms about his form. He continued to swallow small doses of blood, regardless of the taste.

"Sorry," she breathed, arching her back against the bed, "Erza and Lucy have been spoiling me."

Hooking an arm beneath her back, Gajeel pulled her upright to sit in his lap, earning a gasp from the small girl. Looping her arms over his shoulders, Levy touched her nose to his, the wound on her neck throbbing with each heavy beat of her heart.

"As punishment," he started, touching his bloodied lips to hers, "I'm going to run these cold hands all over your body."

How could she protest against such a delightful punishment? Giving him a warm smile, Levy closed the space between them, their lips meeting for a more fervent kiss than before.

"I love you, Gajeel."

She felt him smile against her lips, all the while his hands roamed the skin of her back, one of them slipping beneath her skirt to grab at her thigh. Squeezing the skin there, causing Levy to jump against him, Gajeel's signature laugh erupted from his form.

"Stay by my side," he insisted, "No matter what."


End file.
